falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Консольные команды Fallout 4
Консоль — инструмент отладки, предоставленный разработчиками в версии игры для ПК. Её можно использовать для настройки параметров качества и производительности, для читинга, а кроме того — для получения или проверки необходимой информации для написания статей в Убежище. __TOC__ Управление консолью Для доступа к консоли используйте клавишу тильда (~''') в игре (не в режиме паузы). Откроется полупрозрачное окно без рамки, и вы увидите символ курсора (|') в левом нижнем углу экрана, где можно ввести команду(ы). * Левая сторона консоли может быть не видна, если вы не используете широкоэкранный дисплей. * Клавиша вызова консоли — это верхняя левая клавиша под клавишей ''ESC в не-US клавиатуре (в русской раскладке — это буква Ё'''). Окно консоли, функционально, состоит из строки ввода, поля ответов и вверху, по центру поля текущего выбранного объекта. Левый или правый клик на игровом объекте, сквозь полупрозрачное окно консоли, выбирает в поле текущего выбранного объекта его reference id. Этот id может быть использован как подставка trid для команды. Имеются особенности: * Для выбора используется пресечение луча с охватывающим объект прямоугольником, что создает в ряде сцен определенные сложности. * Большая часть статических объектов в игре агрегирована в группы, которые скрыты и не могут быть выбраны. * Повторный клик на объекте очищает поле выбранного объекта, также как и клик на агрегированную группу. Работа с вводом текста имеет возможности: * Клавиши «стрелка вверх» и «стрелка вниз» используется для скроллинга среди буфера выполненных с консоли команд. * Прокрутка колесика мыши — скроллинг поля ответов и поля выбранного объекта (одновременно, к сожалению). * Page Up / Page Up — постраничный скроллинг поля ответов. * Control+C — копировать текущее значение поля выбранного объекта в текстовый буфер обмена Windows. * Control+V — вставить содержимое текстового буфера обмена Windows в строку ввода. Консоль не поддерживает Unicode — все кириллические знаки будут отображаться прямоугольниками. Игроками созданы консоли (моды) расширяющие возможности консоли, в том числе и поддержка Unicode. Соглашения об условных обозначениях для команд Соглашения * [] — квадратные скобки — описательное выделение, например для разделения текста и примера команды с большим числом аргументов. * <> — угловые скобки. Не обязательный параметр. Применяется только в тех местах где он необходим для описания функционала команд. * text — аргумент команды в виде текста. * int — целое число. * real — число с дробной десятичной частью. Десятичную часть можно отбросить. * short — короткая целочисленная переменная. * code — специальный код, уникальный для данной команды. Синтаксис управляющей команды: [Идентификатор Точка][Команда'][Пробел 'Аргумент][Пробел ''Аргумент'']… * [Команда'] — собственно команда — команда консоли или функция. Выделена зеленым полем(например, ). * ['Идентификатор Точка] — reference id объекта к которому применяется команда. Целое число в шестнадцатиричной форме записи, после которого следует разделитель — точка. В описательном команду тексте используется соглашение trid — если оно указано то команда использует target reference id (reference id текущего выбранного объекта). Приоритеты, по убыванию, воспринимаемого консолью trid: ** Явно. Явно указан в командной строке — перед командой через точку. ** Подставка. В командной строке опущен, содержится в поле текущего выбранного объекта. ** Принуждение к отсутствию. Перед командой не указан, поле текущего объекта пустое. Пример: команда — включает/выключает физику взаимодействия твердых тел и гравитацию. 14.tcl — явно, подействует только на Выжившего. tcl — много хуже — либо подставка, либо глобально — если в сцене есть NPC у них может перекосить АИ. * [Аргумент] — аргументы команды. Основные команды * text int — Справочный поиск среди всего доступного для консоли и скриптов (то есть часть контента не доступна из консоли). Ответом можно получить очень длинный список — используйте скроллинг поля ответов. ** text:' Искомый термин (часть термина). ** ''int:''' Фильтр, цифра 0…4. *** '''0 — Нет фильтрации. *** 1''' — Среди функций для скриптов и команд консоли. *** '''2 — Среди установок игры (game settings). *** 3''' — Среди глобальных переменных (globals). *** '''4 — Среди конфигурационных форм. ** code':' 4-ёх символьный код, уточнение для фильтра среди конфигурационных форм (int=4): *** NPC_ — среди NPC — форм для персонажей. *** ARMO — Броня и одежда. *** WEAP — Оружие. *** QUST — Квесты. *** CELL — Ячейки игрового мира. *** OMOD — Модификации брони/оружия. *** MISC — Разные предметы. *** FACT — Фракции. *** PERK — Перки. *** FURN — Не создаваемое игроком статическое игровое окружение (например автомобиль, который нельзя разобрать и нельзя взорвать). ** Пример':' help leather 0 — Выдаст большой список — id, имена перков и команд — все они будут содержать либо в своем имени, либо в кратком описании (если оно есть) «Leather». ** Пример':' help «leather armor» 0 — Для использования пробелов заключайте искомый текст в кавычки. ** Пример':' help raider 4 armo — Поиск конфигурационных форм брони с «raider» в их имени. ** Пример':' help «gunner con» 4 npc_ — Отобразит список форм NPC c «gunner con» в их имени, например «Gunner Conscript». * text <1> — Сохранить игру с именем файла text. При указании параметра 1 дополнительно формируется текстовый файл с некой отладочной? информацией (применимость слабая, если только в последней трети есть список id персонажей по принципу удаления от текущей позиции Выжившего). Используется для сохранения важной точки в игре (например выборе в квесте) — запомнить/найти кроткое имя проще. * text — Загрузить игру с именем файла text. * — безусловный выход из игры в Windows. Используется для быстрого выхода или выхода с перекосившейся графикой (набор вслепую: 'тильда' q q q 'enter') Свободная камера * или — Позволяет игроку перемещаться в любом направлении, в том числе через твердые объекты и любое пустое пространство. * или — Ставит игру на паузу, даже при выходе из консоли. Полезно в сочетании с tfc и tm для получения прекрасных скриншотов. Ввести еще раз, чтобы возобновить игру. * или — Разъединяет камеру и персонажа, что позволяет использовать вид от 3-го лица. ** — Дополнительно замораживается анимация, можно использовать для получения прекрасных скриншотов. * В Fallout 4 может понадобиться ввести два параметра. Например, чтобы увеличить угол обзора, понадобится ввести или, например . Первое число отвечает лишь за отображение оружия в руках и Пип-Боя, а второй, непосредственно, за видимость окружения. Манипуляции с поселениями Как включить возможность пользоваться мастерской через консоль Это может понадобиться, если в результате различных обстоятельств произошел баг, из-за которого невозможно захватить мастерскую. Необходимо открыть консоль, выбрать мастерскую с помощью курсора и ввести команду: SetPapyrusVar OwnedByPlayer 1 Дополнительная информация Информация, которая не отображается штатными игровыми средствами. Здесь в качестве target используется id объекта мастерской поселения. Отключение лимита построек в Fallout 4 Необходимо выделить мастерскую, кликнув по ней. После чего последовательно ввести эти два кода: * * При этом вместо 3675555555.00 может быть любое достаточно большое число. Мастерская * — значения переменных для квеста, обслуживающего все поселения. Некоторые полезные значения: * trid. — значения переменных для скриптов связанных с мастерской поселения. Некоторые полезные значения: * trid. xxx — значения actor values для мастерской. Наиболее полезные: Активная фурнитура Постройки, мебель которые напрямую влияют на состояние дел в Поселении. Поселенцы * trid. — переменные скриптов, связанных с данным поселенцем. Некоторые значения для скрипта worksopNPCscript: После выполнения одного из этих квестов некоторые поселенцы могут застрять в режиме «спасибо», то есть постоянно благодарить вас, когда вы пытаетесь с ними поговорить, блокируя все другие варианты, такие как торговля и бартер. Проверено Это можно исправить, поговорив с поселенцем или владельцем магазина из другого населенного пункта (получается далеко не всегда). Также можно исправить с помощью консоли. Ошибка возникает, когда поселенцы неправильно удаляются из фракции WorkshopAttackDialogueFaction соответствующим сценарием. Эта фракция имеет идентификатор редактора 001125fe. Чтобы решить ее, откройте консоль, выберите поселенца и введите команду removefromfaction 1125FE. Манипуляции с инвентарём — открыть инвентарь существа «под курсором». Сперва нужно выделить ID существа, чей инвентарь хотите открыть, потом писать команду. Removeallitems — снимает все предметы с существа под курсором inv — показывает ID вещей в инвентаре под курсором Манипуляции с персонажами Изменение внешнего вида персонажей * trid. — меняет пол персонажа. int = 0,1 или опущено(мужчина, женщина или противоположный), Для NPC меняет только тело — получается трансгендер. Может привести к падению игры если на NPC одежда для которой нет варианта противоположного пола. Для Выжившего — меняет на модель «по умолчанию» мужа/жены (со сбросом всех настроек внешности). * target — открывает редактор внешности. int =1 убирает из меню опцию смены пола. Для выжившего — showlooksmenu}} 14 1(Во избежание глюков: Производить в поселении. Спрятать оружие и не использовать ни каких манипуляций с ним. Переключиться на вид от третьего лица. После команды и закрытия консоли выбрать изменение «Тело» — камера примет правильную позицию. Выбираем изменение «Лицо», затем «Цвет» лба и просто передвигаем, не выбирая, на любой отличный от выбранного цвет — начнут действовать все текстурные опции. После этих операций редактор полностью готов к работе. По выходе из редактора — войти и выйти из мастерской — восстановится игровая камера. Сохраняемся.) Для поселенцев и некоторых других персонажей showlooksmenu}} target 1, но набор параметров сильно ограничен — как правило только «Тело». * — открывает редактор внешности главного героя. * trid. idN — поменять отображаемое имя персонажа. idN — id имени (Новое имя должно быть заранее прописано в конфигурации игры в разделе Message. Самое применимое — переименование «снабженца», возвращенного на работу в поселение, обратно в «поселенца» idN=19C5A9). Для тестирования команда = setactorfullname}} 4D921 переименует Выжившего в «Турбонасос»(полностью подействует после сохранения/загрузки). Для полноценного использования нужно создать собственный файл модификации (.esp) c нужным Вам набором имен. * trid. var — изменить рост. var = 0.9…1.1 (~1.6…2.0 метра, если 1 1.8 м.) * Resurrect воскресить мертвого НПС . Однако при применении на живом напарнике сбросит снаряжение последнего до исходного даже если вы предварительно переодели напарника в что-либо другое. Такие вещи пропадут. Касается всего инвентаря. * trid. — исправить персонажа. Сбрасывает модель, позу, инвентарь, позицию, состояние АИ и проч. в значения по умолчанию. Для компаньонов, например, для сброса состояния «постоянного ранения». Для поселенцев (и других NPC, которые генерируются случайным выбором из шаблонов) — циклически/случайная смена пола и внешнего вида и/или прочего, что допускает шаблон. При большой загруженности сцены может потребоваться несколько повторений. Полноценно, для поселенца, нужна последовательность команд ** trid. ** trid.disable ** trid.enable ** trid.moveto 14 Перезагрузка персонажа Последовательная отдача команд * trid.disable * trid.enable перезагружает скрипты связанные с персонажем — восстанавливает поведение. Уровень отношений с компаньоном В качестве trid — id персонажа (для не-компаньонов значение хоть и может быть принудительно изменено, но видимого влияния не оказывает). * trid. — Узнать точное значение уровня отношений с компаньоном (триггеры развития отношений срабатывают на отметках 250, 500, 750 и 1000; для компаньонов, максимальный уровень отношений с которыми — 1100, на отметке 1000 ничего не происходит) * trid. — Установить уровень на точное значение (могут быть глюки). * trid — Изменить уровень на относительное значение (могут быть глюки). Восстановление «пропавших» персонажей (компаньонов, торговцев, снабженцев, поселенцев). Возможные варианты пропажи: * Часть «внешних» персонажей (например торговка браминами, собачник, торговцы, которых можно нанять в поселение) — жители «астрала» — специальной недоступной ячейки карты. Они извлекаются оттуда специальным скриптом и потом обратно и отправляются. Если не хотите повредить этот скрипт (REscript — Random Encounter Quests — случайные события при посещении мест) — не трогайте их. * По квесту «похищение поселенца» (в том числе и снабженцы). Проверить запущен ли квест, 99848. Если запущен — среди переменных id похищенного персонажа. * Использование минитмена как поселенца, иногда это возможно. Но минитмен управляется еще и скриптом патруля минитменов — труба позовет и он уйдет служить, наплевав на работу в поселении. * Триггер развития у компаньона зовет поговорить с Выжившим. Разговор может завязаться и с инициативы компаньона, если Выживший достаточно близко и линии их взглядов направлены в лицо друг друга. Если это совпало с поворотом Выжившего с большой скоростью то скрипт со стороны компаньона срабатывает, а игрок вполне может и не заметить попытки компаньона заговорить, продолжая маневр. Триггер сброса разговора не срабатывает и компаньон впадает в ступор. Найти и поговорить. * Команда для компаньона — «иди сюда» иногда воспринимается как «жди здесь». Найти и отменить команду. * Высокая нагрузка сцены, кроме «тормозов» сперва вызывает глюки в цвете кожи поселенцев (у головы и тела разная). Еще более сильная — превращению новых, безработных, поселенцев в тараканов. Найти и восстановить. * Жители поселений не имеют бессмертия против пули Выжившего. Если другой НПС умертвить их не может (поселенец лишь теряет сознание на некоторое время) то Выживший — может. Найти труп и оживить (в случае насильственной смерти Эбернети от руки Выжившего при невыполненном квесте на генератор — намертво виснет скрипт строительства в поселениях — навсегда — только переигровка с раннего сейва. Лучше сразу после обретения фермы Эбернети построить потребитель электроэнергии без генератора, потереться возле него пару минут и заговорить — выдаст квест на генератор). * Поселенец может «утонуть» — потерять сознание от длительного нахождения в воде. * Поселенец без сознания восстановится может только в присутствии Выжившего. Например, если снабженец боком, по пути следования, наскочил на Выжившего ведущего бой и получив пулю потерял сознание, Выживший удалился раньше чем тот очухался — торговый путь пропадет. По шагам: * Определить id персонажа. Для компаньонов и торговцев — самостоятельным поиском (в поиске или в конфигурации игры) или из таблицы. Для снабженцев/поселенцев сначала нужно проверить — не похищены ли они в квесте. Для снабженцев — worksopparent — среди прочих данных будет список id персонажей связанных с караванами. Для «тараканов» — позвонить в колокольчик сбора поселенцев и поискать под ногами тараканов (захватить их id). Id персонажа еще можно получить через место его работы или через его кровать — команда target.garo, где target — id магазина, растения, поста, кровати и пр. * Сблизиться с персонажем. Грубо. target Выживший телепортируется к искомому, 14 наоборот. Играючи (для компаньонов), тепло-холодно, 14 — выдает расстояние до искомого (в попугаях). * Поговорить/Отменить команду/Оживить, если мертв target.resurrect. Восстановить target.recycleactor если оторвало голову, руку, ногу или таракан. Вправит мозги enable если не адекватно отвечает на взаимодействие. При каждом таком действии персонажа может откидывать «за горизонт» — притягиваем 14. Восстановление торговцев караванов Манипуляции со статами и параметрами ВНИМАНИЕ: в отличие от предыдущих игр, в Fallout 4 даже небольшое изменение данного параметра может привести к значительным неудобствам во время игрового процесса. В частности, рост персонажа влияет на положение экрана терминалов относительно камеры во время использования таковых. * — устанавливает уровень персонажа, при этом начисляются очки для прокачки навыков. Значение не может быть отрицательным и понизить уровень. ** Пример: — устанавливает 30 уровень персонажа. * — устанавливает значение для указанного параметра персонажа. (Для значений S.P.E.C.I.A.L. не больше 10). ** Пример: — устанавливает значение для здоровья на 300. ** Пример: — устанавливает значение для удачи на 10. * — добавить способность. ** Пример: — добавить способность Фанатик оружия 1 ранга. ** ЗАМЕТКА Эта команда не добавляет предыдущий ранг или последующий ранг Фанатик оружия — она только добавляет один ранг. Для получения всех рангов необходимо использовать команды для каждого ранга. * — Удаляет указанную способность. ** ЗАМЕТКА Эта команда не может удалить способность V.A.N.S. * — переключение пола персонажа-игрока — мужчина/женщина. ** ЗАМЕТКА Эта команда может приводить к вылетам игры. * прибавляет или уменьшает заданный параметр. Для уменьшения парметра нужно задать отрицательное значение. ** Пример: — даёт игроку 100 ед. опыта (как если бы он выполнил определенное действие, приводящее к начислению опыта) *** Баг: если задать отрицательное значение, то на экран выведется общее количество опыта у игрока, полоса опыта уменьшится, но значение опыта останется таким же. ** ЗАМЕТКА лучше использовать этот вариант для изменения параметров, нежели напрямую их изменять командой типа так как это позволит избежать нежелательных проблем с игрой. Репутация у фракций Fallout 4 * — Добавляет целевой фракции, должен использоваться с префиксом или цель, e.g чтобы добавить себя к фракции игрока. 0=friend, 1=ally. * — Удаляет цель из фракции, должен использоваться с префиксом или цель * — Удаляет цель из всех фракций. Следует помнить, что это также удаляет игрока из фракции «игрок», если использовать на них. * - Делает две фракции дружны друг с другом. 0=friend, 1=ally * — Делает две фракции враждебными друг к другу. 0=нейтралитет, 1=война. * ID фракций: Атомные коты:48641 Братство стали:5de41 Дети Атома:2fb84 Охрана Даймонд-сити:2f65 Исполнители:83ad0 Кованые:31010d Институт:5e558 Минитмены:68043 Игрок:1c21c Рейдеры:1cbed Подземка:994f6 Стрелки:58303 Манипуляции с предметами . — Добавить предмет, указанный в c определённым <количеством>. ID Предметов ID Боеприпасов Манипуляции с миром * Примечание: Команды взяты с англоязычной энциклопедии Fallout Wiki Данные команды необходимо использовать с выделенным объектом. Для этого нажмите мышкой на нужный объект, находясь в консоли, или введите . * — Даёт red id предмета, который вы держите в данный момент. (Что-бы взять, нажмите и держите кнопку E на предмете напишите команду в консоль. * или — Тоже самое, если вы бы нажали на предмет мышью. Используется для ручного выбора предметов в мире (такие, как взятые игроков предметы) если мышь не может их выбрать. Также, выполняется (несколько) команд на «невидимых» или недосягаемых целях. ** Example: — Выбирает http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Strong%7CStrong как цель (где бы он не находился) и перемещает его к игроку. ** This works only with «cached» NPCs. Many are: if not, visiting their cell helps. * — Скрыть указанный обьект. * — Показать указанный обьект. * — Позволяет спавнить Персонажей, Существ, Предметы возле игрока. Количество по умолчанию 1. While the console is open, you may also use reference targets, then simply use «placeatme» without a prefix to spawn on top of the target.. * Примечание: Если эта команда используется для оружия или брони, вам нужно будет поднимать его. Используйте команду . для спавна сразу в инвентарь. Если 'placeatme' используется без prefix, тогда элемент будет заспавнен в непосредственной близости к игроку. * Примеры: ** заспавнит 1 комплет одежды Братства Стали. ** заспавнит 1 Боевой карабин. ** заспавнит рядом с игроком 3 Супермутанта-вождя. * — создаёт один дубликат выбранного объекта. Множественные объекты будут продублированы в единственном числе, то есть, из коробки патронов, содержащей 3 снаряда, будет дублирована коробка, содержащая 1 патрон. ** Если создать дубликат NPC, у него в инвентаре будет лишь те предметы, которые были в инвенторе этого персонажа изначально. Также, если вы дублируете поселенцев, они должны быть привязаны к поселению. Похоже на спавн новых поселенцев через консоль. ** Warning: Не дублируйте цели квеста или уникальных НПЦ и предметы. Это может привести к непредвиденным ошибкам и/или вылету игры. Кроме того, не рекомендуется выполнять эту команду на контейнеры и статические предметы. ** Стоит с осторожностью выбирать цели для дубликации. Лучше направлять взгляд туда, где никаких других целей нет, к примеру на небо, предварительно зажав цель дублирования через «E». В противном случае можно сдублировать объекты мира с фатальными последствиями для конкретной загрузки игры. * or — Adds a mod onto the selected item. * or — Removes a mod from the selected item. ** Note: To add a mod or remove a mod, you must use a mod’s correct base ID and it must be the «form type» OMOD to work properly. * — Устанавливает видимый размер предмета. Обычно используют «disable», потом «enable», чтобы изменения вступили в силу. ** Предупреждение: использование команды для изменения своего персонажа, при ношении силовой брони, может привести к потере всех элементов брони и одежды, а также Вашего Пип-Боя, которые не могут быть восстановлены с помощью никакого другого известного средства, кроме как загрузка предыдущего сохранения. Примечание: будьте осторожны при использовании setscale с большими показателями, как например 10. * — Отображает масштаб объекта в консоли. * — Отображает позицию объекта по указанной оси (x|y|z). * — Устанавливает позицию объекта по указанной оси (x|y|z) на значение . ** Некоторые объекты могут исчезнуть, лучше использовать modPos, наблюдая за процессом. Впрочем они могут исчезнуть и при ипользовании modPos, а «лечение» состоит в предварительном использовании сначала команды getPos. * — Измеяет позицию объекта по указанной оси (x|y|z) на значение . ** Пример: *** — Передвинет объект по оси Z (вертикаль) на 10 единиц вниз. *** modPos z 1.25 — Передвигает объект по оси Z (вертикаль) на 1.25 единиц вверх. * and — Заблокировать / разблокировать двери, сейфы, терминалы или любой другой заблокированный контейнер. Другие состояния блокировки также могут быть установлены со специальными значениями. Разблокировка не будет работать на дверях, которые «заперты с другой стороны». Сначала вам нужно нажать левую кнопку мыши на элементе, чтобы определить, что блокировать / разблокировать. ** Значения от 0 до 100 определяют насколько сложной будет блокировка объекта. ** — Запирает на замок той же сложности, что перед взломом или на «Легкий», если вообще не был заперт. ** or — «Требуется ключ» ** or — «Недоступно» ** or — «Требуется терминал» ** or — «Закрыто на цепочку» ** or — «Закрыто на засов» * — Активировать объект, например дверь, которая обычно управляется переключателем. * Example: — Вручную запускает сцену полёта НЛО для игрока. Используйте с осторожностью. * — Подобно команде disable, удаляет любой предмет из игры, причём удаляет его навсегда. Он может сразу исчезнуть или может потребовать, чтобы вы вышли и снова вошли в область. ** Внимание':' Эта консольная команда может удалять важные части карты, NPC или даже игрока. Используйте с особой осторожностью. * — Similar to activate, but will open and close it without the player having to use it. ** — Closed. ** — Open. * — Делает вещи вашими (к примеру кровать). * — Rotate/level an object (typically one that was placed with placeatme) on the 'X', 'Y' and 'Z' axis. Commonly used after placing a Power armor frame before attempting to enter the frame, so that the player doesn’t freeze (a bug), by clicking on the frame, and setting the X and Y axis angle values to 0. * — Get Rotation angle of an object on the 'X', 'Y' or 'Z' axis; prints the angle degrees on the console. Useful to align building items with other building items, usually with the Z axis, when preparing to use setangle. * — Регулирует угол элемента вдоль заданной оси на заданную величину. * — Перемещает игрока к объекту. * — Перемещает объект к игроку. * — Устанавливает временную шкалу, отношение, определяющее, как быстро изменяется время игры относительно реального времени. ** —20 секунд проходят в игре каждую секунду в режиме реального времени (настройка по умолчанию). ** — 1 секунда в игре равна 1 секунде в режиме реального времени. ** — Остановка смены времени суток. ** Внимание: Altering the timescale will cause the game to crash if NPCs spawned using placeleveledactoratme or enter into combat. ** Примечание: Установка приводит к тому, что быстрое перемещение становится не возможным (появляется бесконечный загрузочный экран). ** Примечание: Reducing the game timescale reduces fast travel time as well. * — Установить игровое время к введённому значению. Изменения вступят в силу только если игра вне паузы. Перед выполнением каких-либо изменений с игровым временем может быть полезна команда . * — Временно изменить количество легендарных врагов, не влияет на уровень сложности игры. ** — Очень легко. ** — Легко. ** — Обычно. ** — Сложно. ** — Очень сложно. ** — Выживание. * или — Сменить погоду. Вступает в силу мгновенно после закрытия консоли, однако после появления очередного загрузочного экрана выбранная погода иногда может сбрасываться, и потребуется повторный ввод команды. * or — Установить постепенную смену погоды (?). ID погоды Квесты * — Начать квест * — Завершить квест. * — Отметить все задачи квеста как выполненные. * — Сброс квеста. Все переменные квеста, диалоги и объекты, которые связаны с указанным квестом, будут перезагружены (может нарушить квест, приведя к невозможности продвигаться вперед).Скорее всего, как и в прдыдущих играх, сброшен будет сам квест, то есть только его задачи и стадии, а вот его переменные останутся нетронутыми. * — Провалить квест. * — Показать номер текущей стадии квеста. Используется также как «проверочная» функция (выполнил ли игрок в данный момент квест или нет) * — Установить стадию квеста по её номеру. * — Переместить героя к текущей цели квеста. * — Показать все действия и события в квестах. * — Показать все текущие цели квеста. * — Показать ID и цели активных квестов. * — Начать все квесты * — Завершить все квесты (может вызвать сбой игры). ID квестов * ID основных квестов: Отладка * или — «Быстрый выход», немедленно закрывает игру. * (T'''oggle '''M'ap 'M'arkers'') — открыть все маркеры карты в Пип-бое. ** отключает все маркеры на карте. ** открывает все маркеры на карте, как неоткрытые недоступные для быстрого перемещения. * }} — перемещение к цели (только внутренние ячейки, параметр cell name. ::: '''Пример: — команда переносит персонажа в так называемую «секретную локацию» именуемую так же «комнатой разработчиков» где стоят ящики с оружием, броней, журналами, препаратами, хламом, а также со всеми известными типами силовой брони. ::: Пример: — перенесет персонажа обратно из комнаты разработчиков в Сэнкчуари. Расширенное использование Баги Замечено, что после использования команды перестают работать режимы свободной камеры и режим прохождения сквозь стены . Такое происходит тогда, когда применять команду напрямую, то есть выделяя объект перед командой в консоли мышью. После использования команды в консоли останется выделенный ID объекта, к которому применялась команда. Значит, большинство следующих команд будут адресованы этому же объекту. Даже команда будет выключать физику только для этого объекта/персонажа. Нужно быть внимательным, потому что таким способом можно навсегда выключить физику игры для живого игрового персонажа (кошка, например, может висеть в воздухе постоянно. Лечение — повторно ввести для этого объекта, переводя физику игры для него в значение Collision -> on). Чтобы избежать подобного, после применения команды к выделенным мышью объектам, нужно отщелкнуть курсором на свободном пространстве, чтобы на экране в режиме консоли исчез ID этого объекта. Тогда работают все другие команды ( , ) без перезагрузок игры. Или же вводить команды полностью, без выделения мышью (хххххххх. ), где хх — ID нужного объекта/персонажа. Дополнительно * Form ID * Консольные команды Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas * Правильное использование идентификаторов (base_id/ref_id) * Наиболее полный список команд консоли и функций. * Описания функций в G.E.C.K. Примечания en:Fallout 4 console commands Категория:Техническая информация Fallout 4